


【茸老板】毛茸茸的一天

by suddaye



Category: JoJo - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 16:01:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18210473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suddaye/pseuds/suddaye
Summary: 鲍鱼我怎么这么爱写鲍鱼我还会写没有鲍鱼的老板吗





	【茸老板】毛茸茸的一天

1.

黄金体验？

迪亚波罗醒来看到屋子里的某团东西在地上滚来滚去的第一反应就是这个。

虽然院子里养着几只猫——乔鲁诺捡回来的，时常躺在花园里翻着肚皮晒太阳，但它们就如它们的主人一样彬彬有礼，从不会随意跑进教父的屋里，所以眼前这只不请自来的家伙很大可能是乔鲁诺用他那花样百出的能力弄出来的。

可乔鲁诺本人却不在这里。

迪亚波罗四下瞅了瞅，那只小东西猛地转身看他，宝石一样碧绿的眼睛圆溜溜的。

迪亚波罗心里咯噔一声。

不是猫，是狮子幼崽……

乔鲁诺放只狮子在他房间里是想咬死他吗？哪个种类的狮子会是绿色的眼珠子？

敌不动我不动，迪亚波罗决定静观其变。只见那只小家伙微微伏低了前身，摆出防御的姿势朝他呲出两声低吼，十分奶气。

迪亚波罗觉得自己的警觉有些无趣，他没必要怕一只还没断奶的狮子，但若是乔鲁诺变出的东西，他最好还是不要轻举妄动，万一又该死的反弹回他自己身上——迪亚波罗吃多了这样的亏，那就得不偿失了，还白触霉头。

于是他光脚下了床，把睡袍脱在地上，视而不见地越过那个仰头望他的家伙进浴室里去了，水声响起，一双爪子在磨砂的门上抓了几下，粉色肉垫贴在玻璃上像圆圆的小吸盘。

迪亚波罗顶着一头被他吹得十分毛燥的头发坐在桌边吃早餐，那只狮崽小心翼翼地跟着他一步一跳地下了楼梯，现在正眼巴巴地抬头看他吃面包，迪亚波罗余光撇了他一眼，他拨下桌的碎屑那家伙根本看都不看，反而发现他在瞄它以后便举起上身趴在了他腿上，它站起来也就比迪亚波罗的小腿高一点点，毛绒绒的脑袋搁在他膝盖上。

“下去。”迪亚波罗动了动腿。

那狮崽还是扒着不动，反而得寸进尺，灵活地跳到他腿上，尾巴垂在腿间的缝隙里，挨挨蹭蹭地挤了挤，硬是把脑袋蹭到他环着的手臂中间。

迪亚波罗撕下一块面包扔在稍远些的地上，扬扬下巴示意它过去，那狮子无动于衷地看了一眼，又仰头望他，整个身体都蹭在迪亚波罗胸前，鹅黄色的绒毛戳得他又酥又痒。

迪亚波罗无奈了，把面包撕下来塞进它嘴里，那小家伙才终于肯吃，舌头还舔了舔他粘着水果酱的手指，好痒，迪亚波罗避之不及地抽纸擦了擦手。

那狮崽微微歪头看他，眼睛又亮又圆，水光熠熠，碧绿生辉，迪亚波罗恍惚间觉得有句话说得挺对，物似主人形。

 

2.

小狮子跑到院子里，滚进毛绒绒的猫堆里玩了许久，身上粘了些黑白色的毛，看到迪亚波罗离开，它又马上追了过去。

迪亚波罗原想把它关在门外的，奈何这只鬼灵精一样的狮子咬着他的裤腿就是不放开，迪亚波罗只好把它放进屋里，并指着它的鼻子叮嘱它不准跳上床，做这个动作的时候那只小家伙还懵懂地探头用鼻子蹭了他指尖一下，迪亚波罗说完才觉得自己有点怪，动物怎么能听懂人话。

他歪在床上随手翻着报纸，他并不像乔鲁诺一样爱看这些东西，纯粹消磨时间罢了，不知不觉间又睡了过去，不知在睡梦中徘徊了多久，他是被奇怪的触感弄醒的，脸颊有什么温热的东西在舔，身子也很重，被压得梦魇般动弹不得，迪亚波罗费力地睁眼，眼前的景象让他想干脆昏死过去算了。

又是一只狮子，又是。

鬃毛长而柔顺，散发着温暖而尊贵的金黄色，蹲坐在床上占了几乎大半的面积，前肢在他身上交叠，尾巴缓缓轻拍床被，细长而明亮的绿眸里闪烁着威厉的光，俨然是一只成年的雄狮。

喉结滚动，迪亚波罗吞咽的动作十分迟缓，怕惊动了眼前的庞然大物，一口把他的头咬下来。

这样戒备了一会儿，不知为何，迪亚波罗并没有在它身上感受到危险的信息，他只是在愣了一瞬后仔细地打量起这只动物的模样，快速环视屋里，那只小的已经不见踪影，面前的这只又不似普通的狮子，无论是它接近金色的鬃毛还是那双熟悉的碧绿眼眸，都让迪亚波罗觉得它像是从什么神话故事书里走出来的存在。

更何况，他扫了眼狮子的前额，三撮绒绒的卷毛，即使再怪诞的事也没有他和那人同居了更加怪诞，所以他很快找到并接受了这个可能的答案，试探着喊：“……乔鲁诺？”

他其实很少完整地叫这个名字，舌尖滑动顶到上颚的吐出字眼的时候他还有些不习惯。

那只体型硕大的狮子耳尖动了动，前倾身体，用额头蹭了蹭他的脖子。

迪亚波罗松了口气，可他很快发现这并不代表目前这个状态的“狮子乔鲁诺”能够听懂人话，它只是对这个名称有本能反应罢了。

因为它用颇有重量的爪子很轻松地把人按在了床上，健硕的身躯压在迪亚波罗身上，任凭他怎么推搡也纹丝不动，喊他的名字也无动于衷了，只用一双锐利又沉静的眼珠看着属于自己的猎物。

内裤边缘被尖锐的爪子勾住，察觉到它的意图，迪亚波罗只觉得世界都疯了。

 

3.

“喂，乔鲁诺。”迪亚波罗尝试周旋，“你知道你现在这样………”他冷汗直流，斟酌着也许根本不会被理解的用词，他闭了闭眼，“……会死人的。”

果然没用。

那家伙后腿蹬地，俯趴在迪亚波罗腿间，嗅着那个肉色的器官，一丝的气息刷过那处都能让迪亚波罗微微发抖，何况现在乔鲁诺还是一只阴晴不定的狮子。

粗砺的舌苔舔弄着那个细小的肉缝，边缘的软肉都被一一照顾了个遍，像海中刚取出的牡蛎，软肉水汪汪的，一股股地吐出水来。

狮身太过庞大，挤在迪亚波罗腿间，让他不得不双腿大张，舌头又厚又长，上面密布了细小的勾刺，而它又像有意识般放轻了舔舐的力度，才不至于伤到那个过于娇嫩的地方。

可即使这样，迪亚波罗也还是经受不住，在舌尖顶开肉缝往里伸的时候，直接被舔上了高潮，并拢的腿夹着对方浑圆的头部，柔软的鬃毛蹭着内侧的肌肤，情液涌出，又被长驱直入的舌头堵了回去，模仿着性交的样子抽插起来。

迪亚波罗绞紧了身下的床单，乔鲁诺终于退了出去，下体已经被折腾得又红又肿，小巧的阴蒂可怜地颤立着。

雄狮跳上了床，轻轻地舔了舔他的脸，迪亚波罗侧过脸，一个带着热气的硬物却戳着他的穴口，即使看不到也能从顶着自己的头部轮廓感受到它的存在感，迪亚波罗倒抽一口凉气，“不行。”他想跑了，“你会弄死我的！”

他被爪子压制着，根本动弹不得，乔鲁诺沉下身，那东西的顶端在遇到短暂的阻碍之后破开穴口，插进了半个头部，迪亚波罗尖叫起来，没命地推打着铜墙铁壁般纹丝不动的狮身。

一点点地往里推着，等整个顶端都插进去的时候，那红嫩的阴部早已经被撑圆了，穴口被撑到极致，些微发白，那狮子低吼一声，舌头顶开迪亚波罗的嘴唇，下身也用力一挺，把整根硕大的阴茎操了进去，后肢借力抽插了起来。

比常人粗上几圈的硬物同样布满了肉刺，每当往外抽的时候那些勾子就搔刮着肉壁，穴肉都快被带出体外，又被力道十足地顶回深处。

迪亚波罗下腹绷紧，平坦的腹部甚至能看到那东西顶出的轮廓，与野兽交合的事实让迪亚波罗崩溃地哭叫，他扯着对方的鬃毛，用力得骨节发白，乔鲁诺偏着头，埋在他身上，脖颈一圈毛发软而蓬松，随着动作轻蹭着迪亚波罗。

恐怖的阴茎又硬又热，在身体里横冲直撞，撞得又狠又深，穴肉根本来不及吞吐，只能任它摆弄，发出噗滋噗滋的水声。

不知过了多久，迪亚波罗半身都被操麻了，那狮子狠力地抽插了数十下，低吼一声，把浓稠的精液全数灌进他肚子里，小腹鼓胀起微小的幅度，迪亚波罗失声尖叫，眼白抽动着上翻。

后来他又被压着操了几次，像只母兽般只能翘着屁股和身后的猛兽交媾。

 

4.

次日清晨，乔鲁诺捂着脑袋坐起身，不知为何他总觉得头皮发疼，他疑惑地看着睡在一旁的迪亚波罗，身上青青紫紫，一幅被蹂躏得惨不忍睹的模样。

我什么时候回来的？他揉着太阳穴尽力回想昨天是否在回家的路上受到了什么替身攻击的时候，迪亚波罗也醒了，他费力地睁开眼，看到披散着一头金发的乔鲁诺，是个人样，他松了口气，但是却也没心情理他了，他浑身都散架了。

乔鲁诺还是没有头绪，他微微皱眉，“我们昨天做了？”

“别烦我。”迪亚波罗瓮声瓮气地埋在被子里。

乔鲁诺眨眨眼，一头雾水地下楼喂猫去了。


End file.
